


She's no You

by bowlegsanddimples



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Songfic, kinda??, takes place during the season 4 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlegsanddimples/pseuds/bowlegsanddimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes never once thought she'd be attending a surprise wedding in the choir room surrounded by former and present glee club members. And with Sam Evans Staring at her like that, she couldn't even pay attention to the ceremony, so she found herself staring back. What's a girl to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's no You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one-shot, I wrote it awhile back when I was rewatching the season 4 finale. It was like 3 in the morning but I think it turned out pretty well and I tidied it up a bit! 
> 
> P.s. When the song part comes up, you should listen to it to get a better feel. It's really beautiful! (Think of a stripped down version of the song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_Qandvf1H8

Will and Emma had finally tied the knot! Mercedes smiled to herself. She was so incredibly happy for them and knew they were meant for each other. Her thoughts drifted back to the surprise wedding that had just taken place in the choir room only 10 minutes ago.

_Everyone smiled as they watched Ms. Pillsbury walk towards Mr. Schue. It was the happiest moment of their lives and they were both grinning ear to ear, knowing that when they stepped out of this room, they would finally be Mr. and Mrs. Schuester. Husband and Wife. Everyone gathered around them in a circle as the Priest began to speak, "Do you guys have vows prepared?" Will looked at the man before chuckling slightly,"I knew I forgot something" Emma laughed and joined him in saying a shaky, "No"._

_"_ _You always get to make romantic speeches so why don't you let me do it this time?", she was a bit hesitant but all her fears vanished the moment he smiled._

_"I'd love that."_

_"Yeah? O-okay" She took a shaky breath and recounted the time when he scraped gum off her shoe and how he always cleared her mind and made her feel whole no matter what._

_And then it happened. Mercedes and Sam locked eyes with one another._

_"Will, just as I know the sky is blue, I know you and I are meant to be together.", she looked deeply into his eyes,"You are my hero, you are my one true love, you are my inspiration"_

_Every single word she spoke was like a mirror into their hearts._

_They looked up at the sound of laughter coming from the bride and groom and Mercedes willed herself not to look back at him._

_As it was Will's turn, he listed off some of the many things he remembered about Emma. Then in one of the most heartfelt voices he had ever spoken in, he said, "I remember and notice everything about you. You only get one true love of your life... and you are mine, Emma"_

_Sam gazed at Mercedes again and by chance or by fate, she glanced back at him for a moment, before turning back towards the wedding ceremony._

_Will turned to the priest and asked to skip ahead, making everyone laugh. They quickly exchanged their I do's and wedding bands and then sealed it with a kiss just as soon as the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife"_

_Everyone cheered, hugging and congratulating the happy couple. "We'll meet you guys at breadstix in an hour", Mr. Schue hollered over all the noise of the glee club._

_Soon after that, everyone started filing out, chatting excitedly amongst themselves._

That just left Mercedes who had somehow wondered to the auditorium and now found herself standing in the very same spot she first stood when Sam asked her to sing a duet with him. The smile that had formed during her reverie fell from her face completely. Sam. How had her thoughts landed her there of all places? No, she wouldn't cry. It was terrible to cry over a man, especially one you were supposed to be over. Sure they shared a moment. Weddings did stuff to people. That was all. Tomorrow they'd go on about their lives-

"Hey", His unmistakable voice rang out in the dark auditorium, making her jump slightly.

She turned around, staring at the man she had just been thinking about, "H-hi"... _"Dammit", she cursed herself, "Get a hold of yourself, Mercedes."_ "You're talking to me. Actually talking. What do you want?", She eyed him curiously and hesitantly.

He almost smiled, Mercedes never was one for beating around the bush. "Yeah, I am. I thought you deserved an explanation... I-if you want one.", he stuttered on the last part.

This was it. He was finally going to tell her why he had been avoiding her like the plague. Did she really want to hear the truth though? She was terrified. "I do"

"I.. I cant even look at you without remembering asking you to dance at junior prom, New york, late summer nights, carnival rides, and Tilt-A-Whirls. Those special moments. Every time I see your face or hear your voice I remember.", He paused. "I remember every laugh, every tear, every touch, and every single kiss. I must've counted those moments in my head at least a thousand times before I fell asleep at night"

"But Brittany-"

"I act like I moved on and Brittany's great but... she's not you.", he told her softly, "I want to convey all my feelings and there seems to be only one way to do that", Sam smiled nervously. He jumped up on the stage and ran over to one of the guitars, gently picking it up and sitting down on a stool.

"Sam-", she started but he cut her off.

"Please Mercedes, just one song", he pleaded with her.

She could never resist that look. Biting her lip, she nodded.

He smiled and started strumming the guitar.

And then in true glee form, he started to sing.

 

* * *

 

  **Oooh yay-yay mmm**  
 **See how she's lookin' in my eyes**  
 **Any guy would kill for that**  
 **She's a beautiful girl and she's into me**  
 **But I'm too busy still lookin' back**  
 **Now I'm walkin' her to the door**  
 **Tryna kiss her good night**  
 **But something inside just don't feel right**  
 **My friends tell me, tell me give it up**  
 **So I've been tryna move on**  
 **But my heart still caught and my head's not clear**  
 **Of the pictures from before you were gone**  
 **And I never wanna hurt no one tryna forget your name**  
 **But something inside just don't feel the same**  
 **No, she's not you**  
 **And I don't know what to say**  
 **But I'll say it anyway**  
 **No matter what I do**  
 **I can't believe the lie**  
 **And I just can't see it through**  
 **No, she's not you**  
 **Woke up in the middle of the night**  
 **Started reachin' for the phone (aah)**  
 **Had to take a breath and remind myself**  
 **That you said you needed time alone**  
 **Didn't know what I wanted then**  
 **And I know I let you down**  
 **Baby, I know what I gotta do now, oh-ho-oooh**  
 **She's not you**  
 **And I don't know what to say**  
 **But I'll say it anyway**  
 **No matter what I do**  
 **I can't believe the lie**  
 **And I just can't see it through**  
 **She's not you when she smiles**  
 **Not you when she wakes**  
 **Or you when cries**  
 **Not you when she breaks**  
 **And I don't wanna hurt her**  
 **But I know that it's true**  
 **She's not you**  
 **Oh-ho oh woah, not you (not you, not you, not you)**  
 **No, she's, she's not you**  
 **I don't know what to say**  
 **But I'll say it anyway**  
 **No matter what I do**  
 **I can't believe the lie**  
 **And I just can't see it through**  
 **She's not you, yeah**  
 **No, she's not you**  
 **And I don't know what to say**  
 **But I'll say it anyway**  
 **No matter what I do**  
 **I can't believe the lie**  
 **And I just can't see it through**  
 **No, she's not you**  
 **No she's not you-ooooh**  
 **Woah ho...**

 

* * *

 

They were both silent for a few moments. Then all of a sudden, she surprised them both by laughing. "You're... singing me love songs now, Sam?", she looked at him with a small smile tugging at her soft lips.

He grinned as she started walking towards him, quickly sitting the guitar down and making his way over to her, only stopping when they were just a breath apart.  
She whispered, "You are so-"

"Crazy?", he gave her a lopsided smile.

"Amazing", she said. Her voice was full of wonder.

Sam leaned down slowly and pressed his lips against hers. "We should... Breadstix", she whispered against his mouth.

He smiled, "We got time." And then he kissed her again, even more passionately. She chuckled when she realized that he was absolutely right. They had plenty of time.

**Author's Note:**

> All right, all done, thank you for reading! I do not own gLee, if I did Samcedes would still be together (I'm never gonna get over that tbh)... I don't own 'She's not You' by David Archuleta either... :( sad face, because it's a wonderful song...


End file.
